Say hello to cat!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Aah ! Kawaii naa ! / Apa maksudmu, Midorima? / My 2nd Islamic fanfiction! Berkisah tentang seekor hewan yang menjadi kesayangan Nabi Muhammad saw. bersama dengan sekelompok anak lelaki yang menyayanginya. Islamic content.


**Say hello to cat! By Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Islamic content dan judul enggak nyambung sama ceritanya.**

Assalamualaikum wr wb.

Kali ini Yukira mau bercerita tentang seekor hewan yang menjadi kesayangan Nabi Muhammad saw. bersama dengan cowok-cowok ganteng dari KnB melalui fanfic islami kedua Yukira.

Don't like don't read! No flame!

Enjoy-ssu~!

Sore itu, aku sedang asyik berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman kisedaiku di taman. Yah, sekalian _ngabuburit_ -lah. Sepanjang jalan, kami banyak melihat berbagai pemandangan yang indah, hingga suatu saat…

Meong… meong…

" _Are?_ Suara apaan, tuh?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin setan kali." Jawab Murasakibara malas. Aku langsung merinding disko mendengarnya.

"Mana ada setan di hari secerah ini." sahut Midorima.

"Udah, ah! Daripada penasaran, mending kita cari sumber suara itu." Kataku sambil melangkahkan kaki, mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Kami pun langsung berjalan-jalan ke area semak-semak tempat asal suara yang kami dengar barusan.

Meong… meong… meong…

"Eh? Kok ada suara kucing di sini, ya?" suara Tetsu memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat, wajah Midorima sudah pucat seperti mayat.

"Oi, Midorima. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang enggak melorot sama sekali. Dasar tsundere, batinku. Padahal, kamu ketakutkan, kan? Hehehehe. Tak terasa, kami pun semakin dekat dengan sumber suara.

Meong… Meong… MEONG… MEONG…

"Disitu asal suaranya-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil berlari kearah semak-semak disebelah kiri kami. Kami pun langsung berlari mengikuti Kise.

Ketika kami sampai di semak-semak yang dimaksud, kami _speechless_ ketika melihat pemandangan di depan kami. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah sebuah kardus dengan tiga ekor anak kucing di dalamnya.

"Aah~! _Kawaii naa~!_ " kata Kise sambil mengangkat salah satu anak kucing tersebut, lalu diletakkan di dadanya. "Kasihan sekali kucing ini-ssu. Mungkin dibuang oleh pemiliknya."

Malang sekali nasib kucing ini, batinku. Padahal, umat Islam, kan, berdosa jika menelantarkan seekor kucing.

"Orang yang membuangnya benar-benar tak tahu diri." Kataku geram "Padahal, umat Islam, kan, harus menyayangi kucing."

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu itu, Aomine-kun?" tanya Tetsu.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel di Internet. Katanya jika kita menelantarkan kucing, maka balasannya adalah neraka. Seperti yang disebutkan dalam hadis ini : Dari Ibnu Umar ra bahwa Rasulullah saw. bersabda, "Seorang wanita dimasukkan kedalam neraka karena seekor kucing yang dia ikat dan tidak diberikan makan bahkan tidak diperkenankan makan binatang-binatang kecil yang ada di lantai," (HR. Bukhari)." Anggota kisedai yang lain langsung terpaku mendengarnya.

"Apa tidak najis? Kalau dijilat bagaimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Rasulullah saw. saja pernah berwudhu dengan air bekas minum kucing." Jawabku sambil mengelus kucing yang tertidur di dalam pelukan Kise.

Semua terenyuh mendengar jawaban Aomine. Keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Midorima membuka suaranya.

"Apapun alasan, aku tetap tidak menyukai kucing, nanodayo. Kucing itu hewan yang menjijikan." Semua yang mendengar langsung terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima?" Aomine balik bertanya "Kucing itu tidak najis. Seperti yang disebutkan dalam hadis H.R Al-Baihaqi, Abd. Al- Razaq dan Al-Daruquthni : Rasulullah saw. Bersabda : Ia tidak najis, ia binatang yang berkeliling."

Midorima terkejut mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Ia tidak menyangka, hewan yang sangat ia benci ternyata adalah hewan kesayangan Nabi saw. Midorima pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membencimu." Kata Midorima sambil mengangkat kucing lain yang ada di dalam kardus tersebut, lalu ia menarik kucing tersebut dalam pelukannya "Ternyata kamu hewan yang suci. Maaf karena aku berprasangka buruk padamu." Kucing yang dipeluk oleh Midorima hanya mengeong pelan seolah berkata 'Aku memaafkanmu. Mulai sekarang sayangi aku, ya." Anggota kisedai yang lain tersenyum haru melihat sisi lembut Midorima keluar.

 _Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar_

Tak terasa, azan telah berkumandang. Tiga ekor kucing yang ada di dalam kardus dengan yang ada di pelukan Kise dan Midorima mengeong serentak. Semua anggota kisedai takjub mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kucing ini tahu kalau sekarang azan. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Akashi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lalu, gimana dengan kucingnya?" tanyaku.

"Kita pelihara sama-sama saja-ssu!" jawab Kise "Gimana? Setuju nggak?"

"SETUJU!" teriak anggota kisedai yang lain serempak. Aku mengambil kardus kucing tersebut, lalu Kise dan Midorima meletakkan kucing yang lain di dalam kardus tersebut.

Sepanjang sore ini, kami mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran yang berharga dari tiga ekor kucing yang kami temukan. Pelajaran itu adalah sayangilah hewan seperti menyayangi keluarga sendiri. Dan mulai saat ini, kami berjanji akan merawat kucing itu sebaik-baiknya.

~ END ~

 **Yuhuu! Selesaiii. Melalui fanfic ini, Yukira ingin mengingatkan kepada kita bahwa kita harus menyayangi hewan seperti menyayangi keluarga sendiri. Kenapa Yukira memilih kucing? Karena kucing adalah hewan kesayangan Nabi saw. (kebetulan Yukira suka kucing.) dan akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Wassalamualaikum wr wb.**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
